oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Clean Heart, Dirty Deal
The sun sat in the sky, watching the village of . There was a slight breeze from the sea snaking throughout the streets. A lone ship floated into the harbor, it wasn't very big and looked like it had been boarded up multiple times. From the deck leapt a boy who looked no older than 16, he hummed happily as he tied his boat to the dock and strolled into town. Some of the people gave him an odd glance but most just went on with their day, it wasn't like they hadn't seen kids sailing before. The boy himself was dressed in a snug blue and red coat over a red shirt with some tan pants and very fine looking leather boots. He strode through the streets without a care in the world, humming happily as he eyed a sign. Drinker's Pub was written in big bold letters over a very nice looking bar. The boy grinned from ear to ear as he pushed the doors open and entered. The moment he walked in most of the grizzled and older men turned to look at the kid, some letting out a good laugh. The boy paid them no mind as he made his way to the bar and hopped on a stool. "One apple juice and some vegetables please." He sang as he placed his money on the counter. The barkeep just stared at the boy for a second before sighing and stepping away to prepare his food. The rest of the bar was in an uproar. "Apple juice and veggies, what are ye a babby?" A man screeched. "What's this baby doin in a bar anyhow." Another howled. "What are ye scared of rum or somethin?" A larger man spoke, he looked like he'd had quite a few drinks already. "Eyyy what's all this? Is this baby insulting our rum? How dare he." Another drunken man screeched. "YOU! You think yur better than rum? Rum to good for ya?" A lady yelled from a chair by the window. "I'll have ya know my father was saved by rum, HOW DARE YOU INSULT HIM?" A large bald man roared. It was then that the barkeeper returned and placed a carrot and a glass of apple juice in front of the kid. He picked the glass up and drank it with a smile. "OI this lad's ignorin us, drinking that like rums nothing but a pile-a dirt." The bald man roared. "I'll kill im for insulting me drink." A red bearded man howled. "Umm I just like apple juice better." The boy spoke sheepishly as he stared at the room of angered, drunken rum lovers. “Hey look, the kid didn’t mean no harm.” The voice radiated from across the room, a lone man resting in the corner of the tavern, his face also masked by the shadows. All that seemed to be visible were his bright blue eyes that somehow pierced through the ensuing darkness. “Alva, dammit, can’t you just mind yer business sometimes ey?” “Yeah, ery damn time one of dese pretty boys walk in here, yer have something to say out of your mouth! Shut yer trap!” Alva sat quietly, splurging down the rest of his mug. He ignored their critiques of his behavior. “Bartender,” he burped, “Put ‘Nother one down for me. Fill it up all the way too.” The earlier men sighed and turned their attention back to the juice drinking softie that had entered their bar. Though, even as rude as they were, they thought they at least owed him some form of an explanation. “That’s just the village drunk. He sits dere all damn day and just drinks his heart away.” “I have to admit though,” another man interrupted, “his crops do taste good all the time. My wife loves it when I buys his shite. I don’t know what he cleans his dirt wit, but I need some of whatever he has.” “Maybe we should go on and ask him for some free merchandise if you know what I mean, eh?” "Yeah, let's do that afta we kill this kid here," they said, turning their attention back to the child before them. "Kill me? Aww come on guys the boy sighed as he jumped down from his stool as they inched closer to him. That isn't very nice of you at all." He sighed as they backed him into a corner. It was clear there was no way out of this except retaliation. The boy sighed as he held his hands out towards them. "Seriously guys calm down He stated, his voice taking a more serious tone while still keeping the childlike ring. The men around him found themselves much calmer than before. "Eye why did we wanna kill this kid again?" The bald man questioned. "Something about rum I think, he insulted it or something?" The woman at the window added. "I think we were just being silly is all, he's a kid right, maybe the rum just isn't good for im." The red bearded one spoke. "Oi Oi that's right, good on you making a responsible choice lad." A man holding two kegs cheered. As he did the others cheered as well, laying down in their chairs and relaxing as they drank. The boy then walked over to the drinking man they called Alva and smiled at him. "Thanks for the attempted save, even if it didn't really work out." I'm Melodias Nice to meet ya" He spoke with a small wave and another smile. “It’s not problem, kid,” Alva replied casually. “How bout you take a seat?” Alva’s eyes were a bright hazel, a stark contrast the remainder of his figure. His hair was dark, dusty, and graying like the feathers of an old crow. The robes he wore were somehow unbefitting of a farmer, yet they were darkly colored and natured. A weak smile rested upon the corners of his lips, but, his features were tired like an aging mans. However, even then, there was a youthfulness in his face; it was void of all wrinkles, blemishes, and the like. The waitress delivered another bottle of molt liquor, and Alva unhesitantly cracked it open and gulped down a swab. “So, tell me kid, what,” he started, a burp interrupting his sentence, “brings you to these parts?” Melodias nodded and sat down next to the man. "You see I'm on a journey right now. I left my homeland in hopes of becoming a great zooloist, documenting all the creatures in the world. My pal Chrome and I have been traveling as far as we can from our home, in homes of eventually returning and sharing our research with my people." The boy happily chirped. "I heard someone say you're a farmer right." He added. “And so, you came to this town lookin for animals? Ain’t nothing different from the animals on other islands. If you lookin for animals, your best bet would be sailing on the grand line. There be tons of animals there. But here?” Alva shook his head side to side as he swallowed another bit of his liquor. “Got to say the same for me crops to,” Alva informed, “I know those fools over there told ya that my food was good and stuff, but I promise you, they just be drunk. I’m really nothing special. I just do what every mans do; take care of me soil." "Well I'm planning to travel up the grand line, but I thought I'd start down here first." I hear they have some unique sea kings in these waters, plus animals that live here might not live on the grand line. I wanna make sure I get everything." The boy answered as he leaned on the counter. "Can I try some of your food? I think the tongue judges better than words." He replied. "Plus between you and me that carrot was pretty bland." He whispered with a small laugh. Alva shook his head tiredly, "Jesus kid. You're really curious about shite aren't ya?" He stood up, using his hands to push himself up. "But, if yer really that interested, I'll take ya to me home and give ye some food. Then, if ye desire, you can rest at me place. It's the least I can do for a guest of this shite island," Alva continued, laying down the money for both his and Melodias meals. "Follow me home, Kay?" "Wow thanks a ton Alva." Melodias spoke joyfully as he followed the man out the bar. The drunken pirates gave low energy waves and smiles, still extremely calm. "Have you lived in Orange Town your whole life or did you move here?" The boy inquired as the walked through the busy streets. "Oh, I've been a resident of these parts for as long as me can remember," Alva answered quickly, waving to the residents that were joyfully cleaning the outside of their homes. "But, me weren't originally born here if that's what you're askin." "Where were you born then?" Melodias pressed as he followed Alva through the winding roads of the village. He smiled at the people as they passed by, noting the relatively relaxed atmosphere of the town. "No idea," Alva replied, "All me knows is I was a captain of some sorts, until I took a hit to me head, and now, me ain't got no ideas where I used to belong to. All me remembers is waking up here, on this here island, and the townsfolk were so kind and all to take me in and teach me the ropes. I stayed here ever since." He continued looking forward. "What about ye?" "Oh wow you lost your memories." Melodias spoke sadly. "Maybe another hit to the head would bring em back?" He added, attempting to lighten the mood, mainly for himself. "I'm from an uncharted island in the New World called Thralinor. I'm one of the only ones of my species to leave the island." The boy spoke. "New World eh? That place up there is dangrous as heck if ye ask me, but me ain't never been there, so me can't say for sure. But ye the first the leave the island is pretty impressive nuff for me, so congrats on that," Alva spoke, choosing to ignore the jest made by Melodias. For the first time in their walk, Alva's eyes fell upon Melodias. "How old ye be anyway? 14? 15?" "It was ok to get through. Chrome got me down here pretty fast. Plus he was great at protecting me." Melodias responded. "Oh me, yeah that probably confused you a little huh." Melodias laughed. "My people look quite young but I'm about 120." He chirped with a little laugh. Alva’s eyes, for the first time, showed life. They grew slightly wider as his face contorted to express his surprise. “Oh,” Alava replied; it the only word he could use to truly describe his own emotions. Fortunately, there was no need for a long awkward silence between the two as Alva struggled to respond appropriately. They had reached the edge of his home, a rather indistinct home, no different than any other in the town, yet, there was a certain cleanness to the outside and to the grass around it. “Ey, welcome to me house,” Alva said, pulling open the gate to his yard. “Hope ye doesn’t mind its size. It’s a lil smaller than that tavern, which is why me there all the time, haha!” "Well it's still quite nice." Melodias responded. "Well kept too." He added as he placed a hand on the ground and a snake wrapped itself around his arm. "Ohh seems you have a couple garden snakes around here, you're quite lucky they're small around here. The ones in my hometown are about the size of that house. Though they keep the dragonflies under control." He spoke as he patted the snake on the head. "It's the best me can do," Alva thanked. Then, just as before, his eyes shot open. "Wait, did ye say that the snakes are about the size of me own home? And they keep the dragonflies under control?" Alva gulped. "How big are those critters then? Don't tell me the dragonflies are almost as big as me house too?" Melodais let out a laugh as the snake slithered around his arm, not that he minded. "Well the dragonflies aren't as big as the snakes, but their body is bigger than yours is. Granted a lot of the animals on my island are surprisingly large compared to what I've seen around here. Even Chrome is pretty big compared to other beasts I've seen." Melodias spoke as he let the snake gently to the ground, watching as it slithered away. "Chrome?" Alva inquired quickly. "Who in the tarnation does Chrome be? Don't tell me you brought chrome with ye to my home?" He searched frantically around the area, his eyes leaping from one corner of his property to the next. "Oh no Chrome couldn't come here if he wanted, He's what you would call a sea king I believe. At least that's what people kept yelling when they saw him." Melodias laughed. "He's the reason I got off my island, seas kings are the only thing that can get through the storm." He spoke as he inspected the garden in front of the house, looking for critters. "Ah, Sea King. I see." Alva opened the door to his home beckoning Melodias inside, and then, without hesitation, shutting the door behind them to prevent any critters from slipping inside. He was a clean person by nature, but Melodias' tales of otherworldly bugs only spooked him more. "P-Please," Alva continued to stutter, "Take a seat at the table. I'll prepare some beverages and then the food. It'll take some time though," he informed. "And then, if need be, if ye needs to see ye room, it's upstairs, the first to the left. Me always leaves fresh sheets on the beds. Never know when guest are in the area." "Alright thanks." Melodias cheered as he dashed up the stairs and into a remarkably clean room. "Wow this is so nice." He marveled as he wiped his finger across the cabinet, perfectly clean. He flopped down on the bed with a sigh, it had been so long since he'd lay on such a soft bed. Melodias smiled happily as he stood from the bed and walked down the stairs, taking a seat at the table. "This place is so clean it's unreal. How do you do it?" He called to Alva. "There ain't much me can do, but if it one thing I remember about me-self is that me have always been a capable cleaner," Alva admitted. He turned the stove on, and filled the pot with water. "I'm making some ramen with fresh vegetables," Alva informed, "Me gotta wait for the water to boil though; It shouldn't take much longer. But yer mentioned earlier that ye have to get through storms to escape your island? What that be about?" "Ohh I've never had ramen before." Melodias laughed with joy, excited to try the new meal. "Well my island is surrounded by a fierce storm, one that would rip a ship that even ventured close to the winds around it apart. It's like a giant wall that conceals the island but also traps us in. It's also the reason the animals there are so big, there's no outside interference. That and the whole island is kinda mysterious, there's probably some secrets to it that I'm not aware of." He trailed off. "Anyways Even underwater the storm rages on, the only thing that can move through it, is a sea king. So I tamed Chrome and left." Alva stirred the noodles with his fork. "Ah, me understands then," he nodded. "Sounds like a dangerous place, but ye said that it is in the New World, so it makes sense. Though, me will never understand exactly how a world like that came to be, and how people decided they wanted to live in that world," he continued, taking a seat across from Melodias as he waited for the noodles to finish boiling. "Ye mentioned that a fierce storm surrounds ye, so does that mean ye never tasted fresh fish either?" "I have but most of our fish are as big as this table here, so catching them is a rather arduous task." Melodias commented. "Plus they're mostly food for the sea kings so we usually don't get the opportunity to get one." Melodias sighed, as he began to play around with a stray hair on his bangs. "Darn, that's a pity. If it's anything me loves its me seafood. Oysters, crabs, shrimp, crayfish, Salmon, you name it. Me love it all!" Alva laughed, a genuine smile appearing for the first time since their meeting. "But yer serious about the size of yer creatures? They really got fish that enormous where you hail from?" "Yeah they're huge, taste great when you actually get your hands on em too." Melodias replied, noting Alva's smile. "As I said before all the animals are abnormally large on out Island, actually I can show you one of the fish after we eat if you want." Alva shook his head side to side. "Lemme just take yer word for it; me doesn't want to die so early." He stood up to check the ramen, and taking note of the boiling water, he turned the stove off. "Since yer never had ramen, lemme teach ye how you take care of it. It's a delicate art, so member, don't be all lazy with it. But first, you drain the water," Alva informed, carrying the water to the sink and emptying it out. "And that's it. Hard stuff right?" "That seems pretty easy to me." Melodias stated, clearly confused by the sarcastic nature of Alva's comment. "Is the pan really heavy or is the water poisonous?" He asked with a concerned tone. As her peered into the kitchen, watching Alva cook. His fingers were tapping on the flute clipped to his belt. Alva frowned. "Um, it was..er, it was just a joke. Don't tell me ye people have all these amazing creatures and critters, but ye people don't have any clue on sarcasm? That's all me is, a sarcastic douche, haha!" Alva jested. "That was another joke by the way." "Oh I see." Melodias laughed. "So this sarcasm is when you way one thing but mean another thing." He spoke, working through the concept as he did. "So I could say that your house is very dirty but in reality it's clean." He asked, attempting to try it out for himself. "Yeah, sort of. You have to say it though, in sort of an ironic tone ye see?" Alva continued. "Or, well, if ye say somethin real absurd, like, ye house is on freakin fire me guess that could be sarcasm, me think? Don't actually know if me being honest. Never thought about this sarcasm thing real deeplike, ye feels me?" "I suppose so." Melodias commented, though he still doubted his complete understanding of the term. He reached out and grabbed a bowl of the Ramen Alva had daringly prepared. As he dug into it he was wowed by the flavors. How the meat, vegetables, and noodles added to the broth. "Woah this is amazing." He stated with wide eyes before quickly devouring the rest of the bowl. "Haha, thank ye kindly! But ye can't really mean it like that. Me cookin ain't that swell," Alva replied humbly, treating himself to his own meal. It was somehow better than usual. "It is good if me say so. Ye be good luck to my cookin, haha! Maybe it'd be best if ye stay a while. Me can teach you how to make the perfect bowl of ramen." "I'd love to." Melodias spoke before doubling back on his statement. "Though only for a couple days, I have to head off to record more animals." He stated as he stood to place the bowl in the sink. "I can't afford to stop forever." He sighed until an idea bloomed in his head. "Hey you could come with me if you want. You said yourself that all you really do is drink. Why not explore the world with me. I have a small ship but it's big enough for at least two, if not three. You could be the cook." His eyes shining bright with ideas of the future. "Eh, me appreciate the gesture, but me ain't cut out for that sort o' thing. Ye see, me don't even remember me own origins. Me don't even know why me says me instead of I, or my, ye see?" Alva walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a can of beer. He cracked it open and sat down, taking a gulp. "Me ain't really worth much. Ye be better of asking one of those hooligans down the bar for help moreso than me." "I doubt any of those hooligans can cook." Melodias shrugged. "Plus I'm not after cheap muscle or anything. You seems like a nice guy who would be fun to travel with and you make delicious food." His sincere voice echoed in the room. "Plus if you're really looking for your memories wouldn't it be better to explore the world. You're much more likely to find them if you're constantly seeing change than if you stay here forever." Though he looked like a child Melodias was far from it. "Plus if you come you'll get to meet a ton of new creatures."